roblox_the_labyrinthfandomcom-20200214-history
Escaping the Maze
Description Escaping the Maze is one of the most prestigious elements added into the game. It pays well to those who take the risk to perform one of the various Parkour/Puzzle challenges. It count towards to your statistics too. They're at the 4th ring at the maze and corners of the map They can reward any random packets. Types of Escapes * Lava Puzzle Exit - desc plss :)) * Acid Pool Exit - (I can't give a full desc on this since I haven't finished it so if somebody else could add on that would be wonderful <3) Upon entering the escape door, you will be greeted with 3 swinging axes over a pool of acid. They will swing half decently fast so take your time and don't try to get past all of them in a single go. Make sure to time it. If you get hit a single time, you will die. After that you should encounter some basic jumps which will then lead you to a small platform. You will have to walk a short tightrope, again take your time to avoid falling. After finishing the tightrope you will come across long lines that progressivly get thinner to jump on. It will start out rather easily but quickly will get harder. After completing the jumps you will come across swinging platforms. (I don't have any more information or tips past this point, please add more if you can. <3) ~Dashing * Lava Parkour Exit - Lines of lava to jump the rock jumps over lava. * Zip Line Lava Parkour Exi'''t - Upon entering the escape door (Straight from the Teams NPC Door' and 'through the outer rings) head through the left-most area and go straight, shortly after you will reach a rather large open area that includes tree spawnpoint as well as a big hill with lava in one of the separate quadrants quadrants. At the top of the hill, you will have to complete the first 2 basic lava jumps and then jump down onto the smaller platforms that lead to the entrance of the Zip Line Parkour exit (I would advise using first-person for the platform jumps). Upon entering the crevice, hit the pressure plate on the left side of the first room and do the three platform jumps, then proceed to follow the spire parkour jumps up to the zipline in the second room. The zipline physics are a bit ''iffy (refer to the P.S below) but upon landing in the center you are confronted with 2 smaller platform parkour areas, one on your left side and one straight ahead (''that includes the exit door). Head to the pressure plate in the back left corner to start the timer/open the exit door. Upon hitting the pressure plate, you will have to complete both the parkour back to the center as well as the parkour to the exit door. After exiting the door find the big platform that brings you to the final challenge. You arrive at 3 swinging hammers, get used to the timing and its relatively easy to get through. A the end of the hammer bridge you are met with a jumping area, double jump down to the right side platform and perform the last 3 simple platform jumps. Afterwards, it's just a matter of escaping through the lab as usual. ~'Dango ('P.S: Try to wait a second before going onto the zip line as it allows you a quick breather to focus on landing in the center area.)' : ''On a side note, after passing the door in the timed pressure plate area with the platform jumps there are 2 tree and 1 ore spawnpoints '['Ore Spawnpoint is to the left when you exit the door in the back, 1 tree spawnpoint is to the right on an area with lava around it, and the last tree spawnpoint is just before the lab and past the hammer challenge.'] '